Is This Love?
by MadScientistV
Summary: Its been almost a year since Ed and Al's crossing of the gate, and even longer since Hughes' death. Can Havoc help bring Roy out of his depression and even confess his own feelings? I OWN NOTHING! NO PROFIT WAS MADE! HavocxRoy onesided RoyxHughes
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So... this story was actually inspired by the song Is This Love? By White Snake. The song doesn't quite go with the idea of the story, but it really inspired me.

The story is about Roy, who's really missing Hughes after his death and he was actually in love with Hughes, but never said anything because Hughes was so happy with Gracia. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Havoc is harboring secret feelings for Roy and is waiting for his chance to make his move. So when Roy and Havoc start hanging out more, Roy starts falling for Havoc.

I OWN NOTHING! NO PROFIT WAS MADE! Except the pleasure of writing...

Is This Love?

Havoc watched from his desk as Roy immersed himself in another day of paperwork. Since Hughes' death and Ed and Al's disappearance to the other side of the gate, that was all the man did, paper work. He would stay late and come in early. Althought Hawkeye was happy to not have to hold him at gun point, she didn't want the man to work himself to death. So, she asked Havoc for a favor. 'Take the Colonel out!' Havoc felt himself sigh. So he knew how to show the ladies a good time. But he had no idea how to show a man a good time, much less Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Havoc... are you alright?"

Havoc raised his eyes to meet sad black orbs. "Huh?"  
"You sighed..." Roy tilted his head a bit.

"Ah... no. I'm fine!" Havoc grinned, cigarette butt crunching under his teeth. "But... are you alright, Colonel?"

Roy's eyes widened and he quickly turned his gaze back down to the paper under his pen. "I'm... tired."

"... Wanna go out to dinner with me?" At the raised eyebrow in his direction, Havoc coughed and lowered his feet from the desk to the floor. "I mean... you know... beers and dinner... you know..."

"... Sure. Sounds fun..."

Havoc's eyes widened and the cigarette dropped from his mouth. "Really?"

Roy smiled. "Sure, why not? I could use a break."

Havoc smiled widely. "Great! T-Thats great! We should leave now!"

The colonel blinked. "Now? Its only five o'clock."

Jean Havic quickly stood from his seat and stepped up to the colonel's desk. "Yeah! We get off at five right? You can just leave the paper work for tomorrow! You're way caught up anyways!"

Roy Mustang smiled for once since Hughes' death. "Alright... lets go." He stood up and smiled more as Havoc 'whooped' and grabbed the colonel's jacket and helped him into it.

"So! Where to first? Shopping? Walk around the park? Dinner and beer?"

"Are you trying to woo me Jean Havoc?" The colonel smirked as Havoc blushed and stuttered negatives, then maybes, then negatives again. He chuckled. "How about dinner at my place? Then we'll sit in front of the fire place and talk?"

Havoc blinked, then smiled warmly. "Sure. Sounds great. I'll help cook."

"Then we need to go grocery shopping first." Roy Mustang smiled and followed Jean Havoc out of the building and to his car. "You're still living in the dorms Havoc?"

"Ah, yeah." Havoc blushed some in embarrasment. "You know how it is... don't have anyone to share a place with, so I don't really wanna bother. How can you stay in such a big place alone, Colonel?"

"Call me Roy when we're alone, Jean." Roy smiled at Havoc's surprised expression. "And I wasn't always alone. I often had Gracia and Hughes over, Hughes most of the time when Gracia was busy with other things. So I wasn't ever really alone... not til' now at least." The colonel whispered, getting into his car. Havoc got into the passenger's side and waited a few moments in silence, understanding the colonel's feeling of loneliness. "So, Jean Havoc, any particular reason why you asked me out tonight?"

Havoc blushed at the wording of the question and looked away. "N-Not really. You just looked like you needed to get out, and I've been watching you work yourself to death, so I figured I'd give a helping hand and help you relax tonight. I was also kind of... wanting to get out for a bit."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Roy teased.

"Ah... no. Not since Lust..." Havoc whispered. "I nearly lost my legs because of her... so now I'm kind of paranoid of girls." Jean chuckled to himself bitterly.

"... Understandable."

"What about you, Col-Roy? No woman to relax?" Jean smiled at him.

"No... not since Hughes was murdered. I never really slept with those girls. They were just dates to get my mind off him..."

Havoc blinked confused. "Him? You mean Hughes?"

Roy blushed a bit and nodded. "I... liked Maes Hughes, more than a friend."

Havoc gaped at him like a fish. "S-Seriously?! You always seemed annoyed with him!"

Roy smiled some and chuckled. "Because he was near me but I couldn't touch him, plus he always interrupted at the most inopportune moments." Roy was relaxing comfortably against the car seat, driving calmly and staring out the windshield. "Its painful... having someone you hold dear to your heart near you, but they belong to another, and then suddenly death takes them, and you don't even have them as a friend anymore."

Havoc stared at Roy as tears filled his black irises. He'd never seen the normally cocky and womanizing colonel so broken. Hesitantly, he reached over and touched the man's shaking shoulder. He looked away to allow the man to sob in peace, but kept a comforting hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing and gripping. He could hear the hitching breaths and soft whimpers of heart break.

As soon as they got to the grocery store, Roy sat in the car for a moment while Havoc waiting outside, nursing another cigarette. He stared up at the sky. He knew what it was like, having love unreturned. He peeked back at Roy and admired him, leaning over the wheel, arms pillowing his head. He wondered if he would be able to return the fire to those dark eyes, and put a permanent smile on those full lips and possibly win the colonel's affections if he stuck by him in his times of need.

Roy felt the car shake a bit and wondered if Havoc was leaving, but win he heard the driver's side door open, he looked over and saw Havoc staring at him intently. He blinked.

"Beef stew?"

"W-What?"

"Beef stew? You want beef stew for dinner? I make a damn good beef stew. We can have corn bread and maybe a salad to go with it." Havoc continued listing off the different sides they could have with beef stew. Roy stared at him and felt his heart flutter. "Maybe I can pick up some wine in the store. You got any wine?" Roy nodded a bit. "Great! Wine with beef stew sounds delicious!" Roy smiled and continued staring at him. "What? Got something on my face?"

"A cigarette..." Roy muttered, smiling.

Jean blinked, then grinned and took the cigarette from between his lips. "You don't like smokers?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't mind them if they look good smoking. Hughes looked good smoking..."

"What about me?" Havoc asked hopefully.

The colonel smirked and got out of the car. "You look ridiculous." He replied, shutting the car door.

Jean Havoc gave a hurt look. "Do I really?"

Roy Mustang laughed and started walking. "No, Jean. You look great smoking."

Havoc blushed and followed his boss into the grocery store. As they shopped, Havoc began talking about things they should do tomorrow, Roy just listened, agreeing a few times and even putting out his own ideas. Havoc suggested Roy try different kinds of meat than what he used to use for meals and scolded him for not using enough vegetables in his diet. He even went as far as to say he would start coming over every night just to make sure Colonel Roy Mustang was eating properly. Said colonel chuckled and pretended to be scared, but agreed that he would enjoy having Jean Havoc's permanent company from now on. After picking up ingredients for dinner and ingredients for dessert, they went to the check out and Roy paid for the groceries and they head abck out to the car and then Roy drove them to his house. Inside the house, they removed their coats and boots, and even their outer shirts. Roy showed him into the kitchen and together, they unloaded the groceries and began cooking. Roy peeled the potatoes and Havoc peeled the onions and carrots.

"Ah! I hate onions!" Havoc proclaimed loudly. Roy chuckled and watched him wipe his eyes with his forearm. "They make my eyes water."

"Shall I put on some music and get the wine out?" The colonel suggest, setting down the peeler and bowel of potatoes.

"Sure! That'd be great!" He watched as Roy stood up and went to the small radio on the counter and turned it on and found a station, then he went over to the freezer and took out an old bottle of wine he hadn't even opened yet. "Ooh! I love this song." He grinned enthusiastically and began singing along. "Is this love, that I'm feeling? Is this the love, that I've been searching for? Is this love, oh am I dreaming? This must be love, cause its really got a hold on me! A hold on me..."

Roy smiled, leaning against the counter and watching his subordinate. "You've got a lovely voice, Jean." Jean Havoc blushed red and looked back down at the carrot he was peeling. Roy chuckled and opened the bottle of wine, relishing in the sound of the loud pop and the wine bubbles pouring out of his hand. He set the bottle down and washed his hands before getting two wine glasses and pouring a bit into each glass. "Here..." He held one out to Jean, he took it gratefully. He went to take a sip when Havoc spoke up.

"To us?" Jean said, holding his wine glass up for Roy to touch with his own. The colonel blinked, before nodding and tipping his glass a bit to touch Jean's; and then together they sipped. "Ah! Thats good wine!" Havoc grinned like an idiot and then set his glass down and continued peeling the carrot.

Roy nodded in agreement and sipped a bit more before sitting back down and setting his wine glass down. He picked up the peeler and bowel and began peeling the rest of the potatoes. As the potatoes, carrots and onion were boiling on low in a pot, Jean expertly cut the beef up into small chunks and put them in a cooker on high.

"Its gonna take the beef about an hour and a half to get nice and chewy. In the mean time, what shall we do?"

Roy tilted his head in thought. Then he smiled, picked up his glass and the wine and walked into the living room. Havoc blinked and followed him, carrying his own glass. "Sit..." Roy said, pointing to the chair across from his own in front of the fireplace. Jean did so and watched as Roy poured a bit more wine into their glasses, then sat back and smiled some. "Tell me about yourself..."

Havoc blinked in confusion. "You already know my past from my file..."

Roy smiled and shook his head. "But I don't know you. I know Jean Havoc, the soldier, but not Jean Havoc the country boy."

Havoc smiled and looked down into his glass and began spilling stories about his childhood, all the stupid things he'd done, and even a few of the heroic things. Roy sat and listened intently, enjoying Havoc's company more than he thought he would. He laughed at appropriate times, sipping from his wine glass occasionally. Havoc told him about his Mom and Dad, about his friends and their exploits.

"And so, you know, bored teenagers at summer do stupid things." Jean said, Roy nodded in understanding. "There was this, uh, haunted... abandoned building... warehouse thing," Jean spoke slowly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck in thought. "near my place. It always scared me as a kid... and so... when I turned sixteen I decided I'd face my fears and go explore the place, stupid as I was then. So, a couple of my friends and I took an oil lamp from my Dad's barn and walked across the field to the warhouse. The place was huge, standing at least two and a half stories high. It looked even bigger at night. My friends were really hesitant, and I was too, but you know teenagers, when that adrenaline gets pumping they ignore all other instincts and just rush right in."

"Such as one Edward Elric..." Roy said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Havoc smiled warmly.

"Anyways, go on..."

"Right... uh... so... we went in after breaking the wooden planks off the door and it was dark as hell inside. There was dirt and rubble all over the floor, the ceiling was falling through and there were holes in the wall with the paint chipping off. It was like it was right out of a horror book. So my friends and I split up. I took my best buddy with me and the other two went off on their own, my friend and I took upstairs while they stayed downstairs. The stairs were old and creaked really loud, scaring the shit out of my friend every time. He was such a big baby." Havoc grinned and took a sip of his wine. "So, we get to the second floor and I decided to look into the so called haunted room that was used by a butcher when he killed his victims. It just so happened that room was at the end of the hall. My friend didn't want to go, so he stayed behind by the stairs while I went on to check out the room."

"Ever my brave subordinate..." Roy muttered affectionately.

Havoc smiled and continued his story. He knew he was blushing, but he hoped his boss thought it was the warmth of the fire. "So," at this point, he set his glasses down on the table, "I walk into this huge room and it looked as if a fire had happened. I mean, the ceiling was all charcoal and the floor was barely there anymore and the walls were all black and stuff, and in the corner to the right of the door, was this black shadow. It was small and I knew it was there because it was darker than its surrounding area." Roy furrowed his brow, totally into the story, watching Havoc gesture with his hands. "I was frozen with fear as I stared at it. As I stood there, staring, it moved. I saw its head turn and look at me with these big, blue eyes. These blue eyes just stared at me, as if I was either a prey or a predator. We stared each other down for what seemed like hours." Havoc was leaning his elbows on his knees and held one hand out to Roy, staring into Roy's eyes.

"Then, it meowed." The colonel blinked in surprise. "I screamed like a girl and booted it out of there. My friend screamed as well and we both ran down those stairs like wild fire." Havoc laughed and leaned back in his chair. "T-The other two... had already ran out of the building when they heard me scream and were half way across the field ahead of my buddy and I."

Roy was chuckling. "It was a cat?"

"Yeah. I never told my friends."

The colonel smirked. "Never?"

"Never. Not to this day. I'm too embarrased. As soon as I got home, I realized it was just a black cat with blue eyes that had meowed at me."

"What'd you do with it?"

Havoc smiled. "The next day I went over to the warehouse and looked for it. I found three small kittens bundled in an old quilt under a table on the first floor."

Roy blinked. "What about the mother cat?"

"She was a black cat with blue eyes who had died from unknown reasons. She looked healthy, she didn't have any injuries of any kind. She looked as if she'd been dead a day or two though. I took the kittens home and fed them milk."

Roy frowned. "Did they survive?"

"Two of them did. One didn't." Havoc picked up his glass of wine and finished off what was in it. He stood. "I'll go check the meat. Then you're gonna tell me about you." He said with a smile and went into the kitchen.

Roy blinked in surprise, but smiled and looked at the fire. He then realized something. "Wait! Jean!" He turned in his chair and looked into the kitchen. "Was the warehouse haunted?"

Jean peeked his head out with a grin. "No idea."

Roy chuckled and relaxed back into his chair. Havoc soon came back in and refilled their glasses, then sat down. "So! Tell me about yourself!" He demanded with an excited grin.

Roy looked down into his glass. "Not much to tell. I was an apprentice to Lieutenant Hawkeye's father."  
Jean blinked. "So thats how you two know each other so well!"

Roy smiled and nodded. "You could say she's like a sister to me..." From there, the colonel began telling a few stories about himself and about why he became a State Alchemist. Jean listened intently, watching his boss' expressions and body language. "I don't have any exciting stories like your's, but, I do remember one thing that happened to me as a child." Havoc blinked and nodded for his colonel to continue. "I remember walking home one day from school and this dog was following me. It was quite big since I was quite small for a ten year old, it was a young golden retriever if I remember correctly. My parents wouldn't let me keep it, even after it followed me to and from school everyday for a week. So, at night, I would sneak it left overs from dinner while my parents slept. I remember I named it Jean. Spelled much like your name only pronounced differently."

Jean smiled at this and sipped from his wine. (( for those who don't understand, Havoc's first name is pronounced 'John' only with a soft 'J', Roy named the dog 'Jean' as in a pair of jeans, but spelled the small as 'Jean' ))

"So, after a couple months, the dog grew into this beautiful beast, following me home from school and hiding in the garden at night and then walking to school with me. I would start feeding him parts of my lunch and he would keep me company. Eventually my parents caught me playing with him and they let me keep him in the house until someone bought it. I only got to keep him a couple of days before someone came and bought Jean from my parents." Roy looked into the fire. "For the next few weeks, I became impossibly lonely on my long walks to and from school. And then one day, I saw Jean with his new owner, a kid younger than me playing with him in the park. I wanted to call out to him, but the child was so happy and Jean looked happy to have a real family and a good home to go to."

Jean Havoc stared silently at Roy Mustang, watching the fire play along the pale features of the Flame Alchemist. He smiled. "Hey... take the eye patch off..."

Roy looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Take the eye patch off. I feel like you're only looking at half of me..."

The colonel stared at Havoc for a moment, watching the fire create shadows on his rough cheeks and blue eyes. Then, slowly, he reached up and touched the eye patch. Jean watched the internal battle, and closed his eyes.

"I was kidding..." He whispered. Mustang glared at him some as he chuckled softly. "My bad... I was just curious to see if you would do it for me. You'd do it for Hughes, wouldn't you?"

Roy smiled some. "Now that I'm not sure about." Jean looked at him surprised. "I think the only one I'd take this eye patch off for is the person I'd be spending the rest of my days with."

Havoc smiled and nodded. "Well!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Lets finish dinner! I'm starving!" He grinned and walked into the kitchen.

Roy stood as well and turned to follow Havoc into the kitch, but stopped and watched his back. Seeing Jean Havoc walk into his kitchen from the living room seemed oddly right, as if he was supposed to. He walked through the house as if he'd been doing it all his life. When Hughes was here, he still walked around slightly hesitant, as if not wanting to intrude on Roy's privacy, but Havoc didn't seem to care, he was comfortable walking around Colonel Roy Mustang's, his boss', house.

"Yo! Roy! Come make the corn bread while I finish the stew!"

Roy blinked out of his musings and smiled. "Coming, Jean." With a light heart, Roy stepped into the kitchen and over to Jean, smiling warmly. Jean grinned back, unlit cigarette sitting crunched between his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! I just can't stop writing tonight! I've been really under the weather lately, so I guess now that I'm better, my fingers just need to exercise! Yay for health!

I technically prefer Roy and Edward, but when Roy needs to be topped, its Havoc! Go Havoc! Ride that mustang bareback! Hehehehe!

I really don't know how long this story will go on, I guess just where ever my fingers take it. This is how I do most my stories, I take an idea nd just write, letting my fingers take it where ever they want. Anywho! On with the story!

MASTERBATION in this chapter!

Is This Love?

2nd Date

About a week had passed since the night they had dinner together. That night had ended rather uneventfully. They ate dinner, drank some wine and Havoc walked home. Roy wanted to drive him, but Havoc merely grinned and said 'You're tired. You've got a full stomach, you're tipsy and you haven't slept well the past few months. Sleep, boss.' and then he walked home. Valentine's Day was now just a day away, and Havoc had an idea on what to do with Roy. Five o'clock on the dot, every one packed their things and left the office. Everyone but Roy and Havoc.

"Yo, Boss."

"We're alone, Jean." Roy smiled.

Jean grinned and leaned back in his chair, feet on the table and a cig hanging unlit between his lips. "Yo, Roy..."

"What, Jean?"

"Who you takin to the V-Day party tonight?"

"No one..." Roy replied, reading a report.

"Me either... wanna go with me?" Havoc grinned. "I'll even get ya a boquet of roses!"

"Do I look like a woman, Jean?" Roy rose an eyebrow in his direction, but didn't lift his gaze from the paper.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jean habitually dodged the stapler that was sent flying to his head. Havoc chuckled and stood from his chair. "You know I'm just kidding..." He said and walked up to Roy's desk. "Come on... its not like we'll be going as dates, just going as two lonely men who only have each other as company." He said and leaned on the colonel's desk.

Roy looked up at him. "I'm not lonely. At least I haven't been since we started hanging out."

Havoc blinked. "Come to think of it... you do look better. Your complexion is healthier, your eyes are a bit brighter and you seem to have regained that weight you lost." He grinned. "Its my cooking, isn't it?"

Roy chuckled. "Yes, Jean, its your cooking. Now, fetch my stapler."

Havoc smiled. "Yes, sir." He said playfully and walked over to the stapler, which was miraculously not broken with how many times Roy threw it at him. He handed it to the colonel, who took it from him, their fingers brushing, and stapled the papers together, then closed the folder and stood.

"Do you honestly want to go to that party, Havoc?" Roy asked as he put his jacket on.

"No, not really." Havoc replied, looking up at the ceiling. "I actually made reservations for two at this small Italian place." He smiled. "What d'you say? Wanna go with me?"

Roy stared at him. "You actually made reservations for once on the day before Valentine's Day at an Italian place?"

"Yeah. Its not a luxurious place. Its small, cozy and not all that expensive." Jean smiled. "Come on... my treat."

"Well... I suppose. Should we go home and change first?"

"Nope!" Havoc smirked. "The reservation is for six o'clock. We can take the short cut and be there in thirty minutes, or we can take the long way and be there in an hour."

As Roy stepped around his desk, he thought about it. "Lets walk around the park first, then we'll take the short cut and go to the resteraunt." Roy suggested as he stepped out of the office. Havoc followed him like a puppy.

"Sounds good to me!" He agreed excitedly.

As they exited the building, they said goodbye to brothers-in-arms and walked straight to the park. It was a nice day, the sun was out, but there was a cool, gentle breeze and grey clouds moving across the blue sky. The ground had a foot of snow on it. Roy had his hands in the pockets of his trench coat while Havoc walked with his arms behind his head, chatting even though there was really nothing to talk about except work and the Valentine's Day party at Central. Roy had a relaxed expression on his face, listening to Havoc chat away about nothing in particular.

"Ah! Its snowing!" Havoc exclaimed.

Roy turned his gaze up to the sky and saw the small snow flurries slowly floating their way down to the ground. He smiled warmly and bent down to make a snow ball while Havoc was busy trying to catch a snow flake on his tongue. After forming a nice sized snow ball, he stood straight. "Jean?"

Havoc turned his head. "Yeah, Ro-" SPLAT! Jean Havoc lost his footing at the sudden, surprising impact of the snow ball and fall back into the snow on his butt. Roy laughed like he hadn't in years. Havoc shook his head, getting rid of the cold snow from his face and glared at Roy, who was poiting at him and laughing. "Oh! You wanna have a fight eh?!" He yelled and gathered snow into his hands.

Roy smirked at him and kneeled down to make another snow ball. Havoc stood up with a rather large snow ball and got ready to throw it at Roy, but another smaller sized snow ball got him in the chest and he lost balaned of the snowball above his head, causing it to fall on top of him. Roy laughed again, already making another snowball. Havoc shook his head again and stood up. Roy watched him, snowball at the ready. His eyes widened when he saw Havoc charging him, so he quickly turned and got behind a tree.

Havoc stopped and grinned, gazing behind one side of the tree, then the other, narrowly dodging Roy's snowball. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed and ran around the tree from the right.

Roy chuckled and ran away from him, going for another tree. Havoc chased after him, reaching forward to try to grab hold of him, but Roy only stepped out of his reach. A few other couples walking around the park watched them, curious and as happy as them. The two soldiers ran around in circles, occasionally stopping to throw snowballs at each other. Roy got hit once in the shoulder, but he got Havoc many more times. As they began playing chase once again, Havoc hid behind a tree.

The colonel slowly stepped up to the tree, snowball in hand. He put his free hand on the tree and slowly peeked around, only to see no one. He suddenly felt arms grab his waist from behind and he let out an undignified yelp of surprise. Havoc laughed and picked him up in his arms, ignores the colonel's cries of protest. Roy smirked and pushed his foot against the tree, sending them both falling to the ground. Havoc yelped, but held onto Roy tightly as they hit the ground. Roy laughed, rolling off of Havoc and onto his stomach. They both panted a bit from exertion, smiling and chuckling. Jean turned his blue eyes to Roy and blushed some from the warm gaze Roy was sending his way.

Jean smirked. "You continue to look at me like that and I'm gonna kiss you..." Roy blushed and looked away quickly. Havoc chuckled. "I'm kidding, Roy."

"Would you?"

"Huh?" Jean blinked and stared at his boss.

"Would you kiss a man like me?" Roy asked and looked at him again.

Havoc blushed. "Well... not just any man." He replied, looking up at the sky.

Roy grunted softly and sat up. He chuckled. "We're soaking wet..."

Jean sat up as well and grinned like an idiot. "Yeah." He looked down at his watch. "We have just enough time to go home and get to the resteraunt if we go by car."

Roy stood up and held out a hand to Havoc. "I have some clothes you can borrow at my place."

Havoc took his hand and stood. "Great!" He grinned and followed Roy back to Central Command and get his car.

The ride to Roy's place was silent, both shivering some from their wet clothes and as soon as they got ot Roy's house, they both undressed and changed into warm, dry clothing in Roy's bedroom. Havoc took a peek at Roy's naked form and felt his flaccid cock twitch in interest. Flushing, he quickly turned his back to Roy and buttoned his pants up. Roy glanced back at him and smiled some. He quickly got dressed and combed his hair back.

"Ready?" Havoc grinned, putting his jacket on.

"Yes..." Roy put his own jacket on and followed Havoc out of the house. He locked the door and got into the car and drove them to the resteraunt. "You're right, it is small and cozy..."

Havoc grinned and walked in. "Told ya..." He stepped up to the host. "Reservation for Jean Havoc..."

"Welcome Mr. Havoc..." The girl smiled at him and grabbed two menus, she led them to a table in the corner. "What can I get for you to drink?"

Roy and Havoc both agreed on a bottle of red wine. After the hostess left, they looked at their menus.

"I'd kiss you..." Havoc said looking at the menu still.

Roy smiled. "You would?"

"Yeah! You're hot, strong, my boss... it'd be a real thrill!" Havoc grinned.

The colonel chuckled. "I'd kiss you as well, Jean."

"You would? Sweet..." Havoc looked up at Roy, Roy looked up at Havoc, they grinned and chuckled. "Is this what you call flirting?"

"You can call it that, if you want. If I were truly flirting, I'd be reaching across the table and taking your hand..." Roy set his menu down, reached out with his hand and took Havoc's hand into his hand. "Then, I'd stare into your eyes..." Havoc blushed as Roy looked into his eyes deeply. "And I'd say, 'Jean, the snow outside illuminates your beautiful skin like the moonlight illuminates the lake in Central Park. The dim lighting in this room, makes your blue eyes stand out like sapphires.'" Jean blushed even more, shivering as Roy reached out and touched his cheek. "'And your skin is so rough, it tickles my skin that makes my heart beat faster and sends butterflies in my stomach.' Thats me flirting." Roy smirked.

"... Ah... T-Thats... charming." Jean whispered, swallowing thickly. "I can see why all the women love you."

Roy chuckled and released his hand and cheek, then sat back in his chair. "Did it affect you?"

"... Honestly... yes. My heart is racing right now." Havoc smiled nervously.

"I still have it, then!" The colonel exclaimed happily.

"Did you mean it?" The soldier asked softly.

Roy blushed some, coughed a bit and looked away. "If I say yes?"

"Then I'd probably have to take you home and pounce you!" Havoc grinned like an idiot as the blush on his boss' face turned redder. "No, it'd make me really happy though..."

"Then yes... I meant it." Roy whispered and peeked a glance at Havoc, smirking at the heated blush on the man's tanned cheeks. "What about you? How do you flirt?"

"How do I flirt? Well..." Havoc leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. "It starts out with some compliments, then it extends to innocent touches, maybe a kiss on the cheek or a hug after that. Then I start suggesting things we should do together."

Roy smiled, leaning his arms on the table. "Like the first day?"

"Yeah, like that!"

"You skipped the compliments and innocent touches, Jean Havoc." Roy teased.

Havoc blushed a bit. "Ah! Uh... my bad?" He smiled nervously and rub the back of his head.

The colonel smiled. "Its not too late to start, though." Havoc grinned and reached across the table to take Roy's hand back into his. "Thats a good start."

Jean grinned shyly and looked down at the table. When Roy suddenly removed his hand from him, he looked up confsued. A waitress walked over with their wine and Jean understood why Roy had taken his hand back. She poured their wine from them and asked what they would be ordering as an appetizer and meal. They gave their orders and when the waitress left, Roy reached back across and took Havoc's hand. Havoc smiled and rub his thumb over the top of Roy's hand.

"So... how many 'boyfriends' have you had anyways?" Havoc asked.

"In my whole life... two... if you count the boy I kissed a few times in my early teens. And then I had another one in the academy... and then there was Hughes who I held special affection for." Roy explained, looking into his glass of wine. "What about you?" He asked teasingly.

Havoc grinned. "None... I've never really looked at men that way until you."

"Me?" Roy smirked. "You hold feelings for me?"

"Would I be holdin your hand and flirtin with you otherwise?" Havoc smirked back.

Roy Mustang chuckled softly. "No, I suppose not..."

"So... I take it you've already had sex with a boy?"

"No... I only ever made it to second base. I was too busy and often too tired to ever have actual sex." He sipped from his wine, Havoc soon doing the same. "I thought you preferred beer, Havoc?"

"I do... but wine on the occasion isn't all that bad. Plus I don't wanna be totally drunk when around you. I don't mind tipsy, but I don't wanna be dead drunk." Jean replied.

"Why? Does it bring out something bad?" Roy teased.

Havoc chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sort of. I tend to get... horny... or flirty... when I'm drunk."

The colonel chuckled. "I see..."

Their dinner soon arrived in they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, then began talking about the spring and what they could do once the snow was gone and the warm weather returned.

"We could go swimming in the pool! Ah, but you don't like water much do you?" Havoc sighed.

"If it means I get to see you wet and in trunks, I don't think I'll mind." Roy smirked.

Havoc blushed some, but grinned. "And I get to see you wet and half naked too!"

Roy smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes you will."

"Even though the uniform looks magnificent on you, it'd be nice to see you in less." Havoc grinned at the blush on his boss' face.

After dinner, they went back to Roy's place. Havoc's clothes weren't quite dry yet, so Roy promsied to wash them and dry them and offered to let Havoc stay for the night. Havoc agreed and they sat in the den in front of the fire talking and joking around. After a couple hours, the colonel showed Havoc the extra bedroom and then the shower. They said their good nights and as Havoc lay in bed after showering, he stared up at the ceiling and thought about the day's events. He smiled happily, hoping he was helping Roy Mustang return to himself and possibly even grow feelings for him in return. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Roy, in the mean time, was standing in the shower, hand around his hard cock, legs spread slightly. His breaths came in short as his hand stroked over his erection with quick, precise movements. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, his other hand reaching down to squeeze and rub his sacs, causing him to moan and buck his hips. "Jean... mn..." He rubbed his thumb over the head of his arousal roughly, sending shivers of bliss up his spine. As he rubbed faster, his semen spurted out onto the bathroom floor, and his body spasmed with his pleasurable orgasm. Relaxing his body, he finished his shower and went to bed sated.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! So, I realize the characters are a bit OOC. I'm doing my best with Havoc, since I don't really know him as good as some of you probably do. I only hope that you guys are enjoying this. This whole fanfiction was inspired by White Snake's - Is This Love? If you couldn't tell by the title ^^;

Ch. 3

Roy sat in a cafe just a few blocks from Central, nursing a coffee and waiting for Havoc. His subordinate said he had something he wanted to tell Roy, and that it was very important. So, they agreed to meet at Central Cafe after work. Havoc had something to do, so they had to go separately. A song played quietly from a radio on the counter. A waiter turned the music up and Roy recognized it as the song that had been playing the first time he had dinner with Havoc at his house. He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics, finding that he could relate to the singer.

Valentine's Day had passed without event. Havoc and roy had spent the whole day together, as they had been for many weeks now. They made dinner together, sat by the fire with wine and talked amicably, and even shared a small kiss as Havoc was leaving. Havoc had been slightly tipsy, and Roy hadn't even drank much wine, prefering to be sober in Havoc's presence. It was now entering March, and Roy found himself constantly thinking about Havoc and the kiss they shared. He began to wonder if maybe he was in love again.

Ever since Havoc's near-resignation because of his legs, Roy had been noticing more about Jean Havoc. Amazingly Havoc's legs healed and he was able to return to Roy's command and even did more things outdoors on his days off. He'd even invited Roy to go hiking with him in the summer. Roy turned his gaze to the window next to him. It started to rain heavily, and Roy hated the rain. Not only could he become soaking wet and not use his alchemy, but the rain was so gloomy and made him think of Hughes.

The colonel sighed and looked at his watch. Havoc was an hour late. A waiter walked over and filled his cup with more coffee. He thanked the boy and put a little cream and sugar into it and took a sip. Without Havoc around, the coffee tasted so bland. He looked down at his watch again, and again, and again for the next hour.

"Two hours... I wonder if I've been stood up." Roy Mustang knew the answer to that question already. Havoc would never do such a thing. He must still be stuck at work.

Another hour went by gloomily. Roy sighed and stood. He put down some money for the coffee and a tip for the waiter who continuously filled his cup. It was nearing the date when Hughes was murdered, so Roy walked to the graveyard and stood at Hughes' grave.

"Well Maes... looks like I've fallen in love again..." He kneeled down and touched the grave stone. "You understand, don't you?" Hughes had always known the colonel's feelings for him, but neither would do anything about it, both too scared that Gracia would find out and leave Maes. Roy didn't even want to have an intimate relationship with Hughes. He was content just to watch him from afar. "I bet you can't guess who it is..."

Havoc raced down the sidewalk and into the cafe. He looked around. "Damn... he must've got tired of waiting." He saw a waiter go by and quickly sopped him. "Hey kid, did you see a guy wearing a uniform like mine with an eye patch in here?"

"Yeah, he sat there by the window for three hours." The young waiter replied and pointed to the table by the window. "He left about thirty minutes ago."

"Which direction did he go? Did you see?" Havoc asked, panting slightly.

"Uh..." A contemplative expression crossed the waiter's face as he thought a moment. "I think he went in the direction of the graveyard..."

"Graveyard..." Havoc frowned. "It is nearing the anniversary of Hughes' death... shit... way to go Jean Havoc. What a way to fuck up... Thanks kid!" He exclaimed and turned and rushed out of the cafe. He ran down the sidewalk in the same direction his superior had, ignoring the cold rain storming down on him. He saw the fence of the graveyard and turned into the gate, slowing to a walk. Roy soon came into view and Jean walked even slower toward him. He saw Roy lift his head at the sound of his foot steps. Havoc saluted Hughes' grave, then kneeled next to Roy. "Heyya, Chief. You should see your little girl. She's so cute. And Gracia's getting more beautiful by the day."

Roy looked over at Havoc and smiled slightly. "I was just telling Hughes about how close we've gotten lately."

Havoc grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Roy nodded. "I was also telling him how my heart belongs to someone else now." Jean blinked at him. "Do we have your blessing, Maes?"

Havoc blushed. "W-We?"

"Whether you return my feelings or not, Havoc, you're mine. I let my love escape one time, I'm not letting it happen again." Roy explained. He smiled. "What do you say?"

Havoc looked back at Hughes' grave and smiled some. "I apologize..."

Roy blinked, feeling his heart break. "What?"

"I'm sorry I was late for our date today, Roy." Havoc sighed. "Hawkeye wouldn't let me leave until I finished all the paper work I've been ignoring in order to think of you. She got mad and said I'm acting like a 'love sick puppy'. I just smiled at her and returned to work."

Roy chuckled. "She said the same thing to me last night. I was getting so caught up in work, but then I started thinking more about you. She seemed happy though. I think she's glad that I'm not over working myself, but now that I've got someone to think of, I'll start getting behind in work again. Think she'll be disappointed?"

"That goes for two of us." Havoc said. "But she'll get over it." He reached over and took Roy's hand into his own. "Don't worry Chief, I'll take care of 'll be sure to watch over Gracia and Elysia as well."

"I think Maes is more worried about you." Roy smirked. "I can be very passionate and possesive."

Jean smirked back. "I can be just as passionate and possesive."

"I guess that makes us a perfect match." The colonel whispered, leaning closer.

"Our signs are very compatible." Havoc whispered back, meeting Roy.

"We can act like newly weds, can't we?" Roy closed his eyes.

"Sure. I have no problem with it." Havoc grinned, brushing his lips over Roy's.

Havoc reached up with one hand and gently cupped Roy's cheek in it, kissing him softly and affectionately. He felt Roy's hand go to the back of his neck and shivered from the cold wetness of his skin. Roy pulled him into a deeper kiss, licking and nipping his lips. The force of Roy's pull pulled Havoc off balance and he fell into the kiss, forcing Roy to fall back onto his bottom into the wet grass. The kiss deepened more, tongues wrestling, sending body temperatures through the roof. Havoc's hands were on either side of Roy's body while Roy was hugging his neck, gripping his uniform jacket. Roy pulled away to breathe. He opened his eyes and looked up at Havoc, smiling at his subordinate's flushed face and glazed eyes.

"Maes would have a fit if he knew we were making out on his grave." Roy whispered.

Havoc grinned. "I don't know, I think he'd be happy to know that you're finally able to move on..."

Roy smiled and pet Havoc's cheek affecionately. "Thank you..."

"For what? Kissing you so damn good?"

The colonel chuckled. "That was indeed a damn good kiss..."

"You kiss damn good too..." Jean smiled. He saw Roy shudder some and looked around. "I bet we must look a sight... two full grown soldiers kissing in a graveyard on the grave of their superior officer..."

Roy chuckled and let Havoc help him up. "Lets get to my house. I think you left some clothes there last week."

Havoc nodded in agreement and followed Roy. "Why'd you walk here in the rain? You could get sick you know..."

Roy shrugged. "Just felt like walking in the rain..."

They walked back to the cafe and took the colonel's car to his house. Once in the house, they removed their jackets and Roy took Havoc's hand. Jean blinked and let himself be pulled to the bathroom. He relaxed as Roy kissed him again, a teasing kiss. The kiss would start to deepen and Roy would pull away, remove an article of clothing, then kiss Jean again. After a few minutes, they were down to their boxers. Havoc pulled Roy close and tight, kissing him passionately. Their tongues wrestled roughly, teeth brushing against each other. He moaned as Jean's hands descended to his buttocks and grabbed him roughly, pushing their hips together.

Roy pushed Havoc toward the shower door, hands pushing both their boxers down. Havoc's hand searched for the shower door handle and quickly opened it, nearly tripping to get into the shower stall, pulling Roy in after him. Roy followed him in, turning the water on hot, but not too hot that it scalded them. Roy's hands stroked and caressed Havoc's chest, slowly descending down to his abs and hips. Havoc panted breathlessly, his own hands falling droplets of water down his superior's back. He stared down at Roy, admiring his relaxed face and warm eye.

"Roy..."

Mustang turned his gaze up into Havoc's eyes. "Yes?"

"Will you take it off?" Havoc's voice was warm and gentle as he nudged his nose against the eyepatch.

Roy stared up at him a moment before tilting his head down and lifting a hand. Jean watched as the Flame Alchemist slowly removed the eyepatch and kept his head down. Havoc smiled.

"You're so damn cute sometimes..." He whispered and gently tilted his boss' head up and kissed his lips gently.

Roy leaned into Jean's hard body and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Jean's neck, and soon they parted to finish their shower. Twenty minutes later, Roy's back hit his bed and Havoc rested between his legs. Their lips met heatedly, hands mapping out hard bodies, hips bucking against each other. As Havoc pushed into him, Roy arched his back, gripping strong shoulders above him. He trembled, hot breaths hitting his neck as Havoc rocked him gently. The Flame Alchemist held his lover close, caressing heated skin lovingly. Their pleasure heightened through kisses and adoring touches. Together they panted and cried out their bliss, backs arching with release.

The next morning Roy awoke to the sweet smell of coffee and pancakes. Looking around, he found Havoc not in the room and a thorned rose on his pillow. Smiling, Roy got up and dressed and soon made his way downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, Havoc stopped his whistling and grinned. Roy smiled back and hugged him.

"Mornin' Boss..." Havoc whispered lovingly.


End file.
